Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display panel, and more particularly, to a display panel having a specific pixel structure.
Description of Related Art
Among flat panel displays, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has been widely used. The LCD has two display panels formed by substrates. In the LCD, field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and common electrodes are formed on a substrate, and a liquid crystal layer is disposed between the two display panels. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field on the liquid crystal layer, and the orientation of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and the polarization of incident light are confirmed via the generated electric field so as to display a pattern.
Among LCDs, a vertical-alignment (VA) mode LCD having high contrast and wide reference viewing angle has received more attention. Specifically, in the case that an electric field is not applied to a VA mode LCD, the main axis (long axis) of liquid crystal molecules thereof is perpendicular to the orientation of the display panel. In particular, in the VA mode LCD, a plurality of areas including liquid crystal molecules of different orientation directions is formed in one pixel electrode in a manner in which only a cut (such as a micro slit) is formed on one pixel electrode, thus forming a wide reference viewing angle. However, in the above method of forming small slits in the pixel electrode via a cut to form a plurality of branched electrodes, since a slight phenomenon of unstable twisting or inclination occurs to the liquid crystal molecules in the cut field-generating electrodes, the liquid crystal efficiency of the liquid crystal display is relatively reduced, thus causing degradation to transmittance. Moreover, the above method may further generate a phenomenon of light leakage in a dark state due to unstable liquid crystal molecule inclination. It should be mentioned that, only a plurality of branched electrodes is in the pixel electrode, and therefore the pixel electrode does not have other pattern or configuration designs. Moreover, the protective layer isolated between the pixel electrode and a transistor also only has a contact hole for connecting the pixel electrode and the transistor, and does not have other pattern or configuration designs.